After Training Sessions
by renegade0625
Summary: Souji tries to ask Chie something after training but gets something else... I suck at summaries...


**Author's Note:** This is my first Persona 4 story. I don't know if you'll get to enjoy the story because I came up with this story in the middle of the night so the story is a bit all over the place...

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Persona 4. It belongs to Atlus.

* * *

><p>Souji Seta could never comprehend how his girlfriend, Chie Satonaka, got so damn strong. He doubts it was all from that training she does on the riverside that made her be able to send Shadows flying in one hit nor was it the excessive amount of steak she eats every time they go out alone or with their friends.<p>

So one day, he decided to ask her after accompanying her on her training...

"Argh!" Souji grunted as he held his stomach as it was just hit with one of Chie's roundhouse kicks. He raised one of his hands towards Chie who looked like she was going to follow-up with another kick. "Whoa! Wait wait wait... Time out...!" he said as he sat down on the ground, still clutching his likely bruised stomach.

'Damn it... I knew this wasn't such a good idea...' he thought to himself as he steadied his breathing. He wiped the sweat rolling down his face with his sleeve when someone took his arms away from his face.

"You know that you could get pimples if you wipe your face with your dirty sleeves right?" Chie told him as she pulled out a towel from her bag. She then wiped his face roughly earning her a grunt of protest from Souji. She then sat and faced Souji with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"H-Hey... does it hurt that bad? Maybe I should've held back..." she said as she reached for his stomach. She knew it was useless to ask if it hurts because she knew for a fact that her kicks weren't something anyone could just endure.

'Now he's gonna think I'm not very feminine... and then he'll break up with me...' Chie shook her head as she held her boyfriend's hands.

'So rough... strong...' she thought to herself as she ran her thumb around his hands.

Souji just stares at her as she continues to do this. There were many sides to Chie's personality that she shows to everyone; maybe some she only shows when they're alone. That's what made him intrigued- no, attracted to her.

She wasn't just some pretty face that came passing by. She immediately caught his attention during his first day in Yasogami High, where she cut-off a ranting Morooka by volunteering the space next to her. She had attitude; a trait that the other girls he was friends with doesn't seem to have. She's also very supportive of his after school activities because she herself was at a club...

His thoughts were cut short when Chie waved her hand n front of his face.

"It's rude to stare, Souji-kun! Don't they teach you that in kindergarten?" Chie reprimanded him as she pouted at him.

Souji could only smile as he stood up, wincing as he felt his stomach rebel against him. He could definitely see that this bruise was going to be there for a while...

"Let's go bug Yosuke and Teddie at Junes. We can order some grilled steak while we're at it." Chie said as she jumped to her feet and dusted her skirt for dirt.

"I'm actually craving for some Aiya right now... is it okay?" Souji asked as he picked up their bags from the nearby bench. "I... also want to... spend some more time... alone with you." He said as he handed her bag to her.

"I-I... don't see why not." she said as she consciously rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

><p>The walk to Aiya was silent.<p>

Chie could never understand what was going on inside his head. She could never read or at least predict what he was going to do next. It wasn't like when they were training where every twitch of his would mean he would throw a punch or a kick. He was a mystery but she wasn't going to pry into his affairs. She would wait for him to tell her what his secrets are instead of forcing them out of him.

As they entered the small Chinese diner, Souji ordered two beef bowls. They waited at their usual spot on the counter. After the long silence, Chie finally spoke.

"So what happened today? We never really had the chance to hang out or train much these days..." she said as she dug her fingers on the seat cushion. She didn't want it to sound so accusing or bitter but it was the truth. She was just getting worried. She's also very insecure despite facing her other self inside the TV.

"I'm sorry about that... I was just helping Kanji and Yosuke with some problems that they have..." Souji answered. It wasn't the whole truth but nobody would believe him if he told them about Social Links and the other things connected to the Velvet Room.

"I see..." came the short reply.

Souji sensed that something was wrong so he decided he should ask about it.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked in a worried voice as he looked at her face. She wore a light frown, light lines creasing her forehead and her lips formed in a childish pout.

"You do know that you can tell me anything, right?" he told her as he gently took her hand into his.

She nodded once and turned to face him.

"I'm just... I don't know... maybe I was just lonely. Well it's not like hanging out with Yukiko or the others are bad... It's just that..." she trailed off and scratched the back of her head.

"It's just that?" Souji asked, urging her on to continue.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you. I'm afraid that if you find another girl, she'll fall for you and you'll choose her over me..." she said as she lowered her head to hide the slight blush that covered her cheeks. She then felt herself inhaling his scent as he pulled her into a one-armed hug. She heard him grunt in pain as she must've hit his bruise.

"You shouldn't think like that... I'm sorry that I never had time for you...I'll MAKE time for you from here on out..." he whispered into her ear. He released her as he saw their food coming. As he looked at his bowl of food, he was struck by an idea.

"Why don't I come over and teach you how to cook?" he suggested as he started eating his food.

"Cook? I don't want to be a bother... You know how terrible I am in the kitchen..." she said as she groaned softly.

"You won't be a bother. And besides..." he trailed off as he lightly nudged her. "You'd want to show Yosuke that you can cook right? Maybe he'll shut up about the whole Mystery Food X thing." He added as they continued to eat their meal.

* * *

><p>'I don't need to ask her such a stupid question now. Maybe when we're together with the others, I'll bring the topic up.' Souji thought as he walked Chie to her house.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked it. Criticisms, comments and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
